Pharaoh Merenre
Pharaoh Merenre, or just simply Merenre, is a main character of the animated series "Papyrus". He is the sovereign of Two Lands and loving father of Theti, he reigns over Egypt. He was once married to a woman named Neferure, who tragically passed away due to Seth’s magic, thus leaving him a widower. Personality Merenre is a surprisingly complicated character, but at core, he is assertive and stern. The pharaoh is usually calm and relaxed, however, is quick to anger. He plays as an authoritative king and places his kingdom as a top priority. But Merenre also displays a soft side. This fact is strengthened as when his younger brother, Ames, constantly send threats against the double kingdom unless Merenre gives him the throne, which usually fails, albeit Merenre pardons him and lets him get away most of the time despite the inflicted danger. However, his character can range from mild assertion to skepticism. There are many individuals who try to overthrow him in the series. This varies from ambitious nobles, corrupted priests, powerful lords, to rogue generals. It explains why the monarch is sometimes suspicious of Papyrus and will never hesitate to have his loyal defender ridden of even on the smallest hint of betrayal, despite the latter saved him and his daughter numerous times. Relationships Ratoufer According to the Grand Vizier, Ratopher is Merenre's mentor as well as best friend as he spends most of his time next to him. In Renunciation of Papyrus, (when the Pharaoh was still young), he was blinded with pride by Aker and sent Ratoufer into exile. Aker advised him to kill the villagers who had rebelled against him. Ratoufer, however, advised Merenre to pity, but the monarch was blinded, obeyed Aker, and expelled everyone (including Ratoufer) who disagreed with his decision. However, he eventually realized his mistakes and took Ratoufer back. Nevertheless, Ratoufer remained the most loyal to Merenre for the rest of the series, and (despite his age) a friend despite the disagreements they may have on certain decisions. Theti Theti is Merenre’s daughter and his only heir to the throne. It is evident that he greatly holds her dear and places importance in her wellbeing. Papyrus Papyrus has a rather mixed and somewhat complicated relationship with Merenre, particularly due to the feeling that he does not fit in and is sometimes treated like an outsider. Their relationship is further embroiled in Renunciation of Papyrus where it is revealed that Merenre is responsible for the deaths of Papyrus' parents. The Pharaoh, however admits his regret, that his actions were selfish and foolish. However on good terms, he is generous to him for saving his daughter, even accommodating him to the palace. But it is obvious that their relationship is sporadic. Trivia *His comic book counterpart is not called Merenre, but Merneptah. *The story implies that he and Theti-Cheri are not the true royal bloodline as it is revealed that Papyrus is descended from Tutankhamun. Gallery Pharaoh merenre.png young Merenre.jpg|Young Merenre. pharaoh merenre official.png pharaoh merenre official 7.png pharaoh merenre official 4.png pharaoh merenre official 2.png pharaoh merenre official 3.png pharaoh merenre mirror of nebu.png pharaoh merenre official 5.png|Merenre contemplating. pharaoh merenre official 6.png|Merenre reassuring his daughter. merenre 4.png pharaoh merenre official 8.png|Merenre without his headdress. merenre 2.png|Merenre in his battle attire. merenre 3.png Category:Papyrus Characters Category:Characters Category:Males